Little Ring Lost
by Alia G. L
Summary: Hey! It's back. New and improved. Please read and review. Basic summary: The One Ring gets lost in our world and Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, and Frodo must go find it. Story is now officially closed due to lack of inspiration. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. 

A/N: Hi! Here is the revised version of "Little Ring Lost". I've changed a few things; nothing major. I will post a new chapter at least every two weeks (hopefully) until I reach the new chapter: chapter five. Please read, enjoy, and then review. Thanks!

Chapter 1: A Lost Ring 

The Shire, Middle-earth

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf asked, scaring Frodo half to death. Nodding his head, Frodo walked over to the chest, where he had put the Ring a few months earlier. _I wonder what's wrong with Gandalf._ He thought.

While Frodo dug around in the chest, Gandalf was keeping a constant look out. At every sound he jumped and spun around, ready to face whatever evil came his way. After a few seconds of digging, Frodo finally found the small envelope and handed it over to Gandalf. Gandalf practically tore it open. _Please let it be here. _Gandalf prayed. He looked inside the envelope.

"Nnnnnnooooo!" He yelled. It wasn't in the envelope. How? How could this have happened? He turned toward Frodo. Frodo took one step back because Gandalf's eyes were suddenly on fire. "Has anyone been in that chest since I last saw you?" He demanded.

"No, Gandalf." Frodo stammered. "Besides Sam and I, no one else has been inside this house, let alone the chest." Gandalf nodded slowly, thinking.

"Well, someone has to have been," he muttered to himself, "if it's not inside the envelope." To Frodo, he said, "Frodo, search the house. Look for the Ring. Leave no stone unturned. I'll be back in a moment."

"All right, Gandalf." Frodo started to rummage through the chest, just as the wizard had asked. Gandalf quickly grabbed his hat and went outside. This was bad. If Frodo couldn't find the ring, then that meant it had to be the One Ring. And now the servants of Sauron must have it. This was very bad indeed. But how could the Ring have slipped through his fingers like that? It should have been safe in the Shire. Gandalf cursed himself for not having looked into the origins of the magic ring sooner. He shook his head. All he could do now was pray that the Valor would have mercy.

36 hours later

After going through all of Bag End and its surrounding grounds, there was still no sign of the Ring. Gandalf sat at the table with his head in his hands._ How could this have happened? _He thought. _If Sauron's servants made it this far, surely someone would have seen them. _He and Frodo had asked Frodo's neighbors if they had seen anything unusual at Bag End. Or if they had felt any fear that they couldn't explain.

They all just shook their heads, giving Gandalf and Frodo weird looks as they did. Which was not unexpected. Gandalf was not looking forward to telling the Council about this. Speaking of the Council, Gandalf realized he must ride to Rivendell and summon all of the members there. This was now too big for one wizard to handle alone.

Frodo walked over to him with two cups of tea in his hands. He sighed when he looked at Gandalf's sorrowful look.

"Come now, Gandalf. It was just a ring. Even if it did once belong to Bilbo." Frodo handed Gandalf his cup of tea. Gandalf took it, shaking his head.

"No, my boy, this was not just any ring. I fear it was the One Ring. The Ring that was cut off Sauron's finger by Isildur. And now, I have lost it." Frodo stared at him. The One Ring? He had heard stories about it from childhood. How could his uncle have had it?

"The One Ring?" Frodo couldn't believe it. "And Bilbo has had it all this time? How?"

"I'm afraid so." Gandalf sighed, ignoring the second question. "And, now it would seem that the agents of Sauron have the ring. That's the only logical explanation for its mysterious disappearance. It won't be long before we know for sure." He sighed again.

"I thought Sauron was destroyed." Frodo said. "How can his servants have the Ring if he himself is not alive? That does not make any sense."

"Sauron was not destroyed. He lived on. Because he poured his life force into the Ring and the Ring was not destroyed, so he was not destroyed either. Do you understand, Frodo?" Frodo nodded his head.

"I believe I'm beginning to." Frodo sat down in a seat across from Gandalf. If what Gandalf said was true, than this was very bad indeed. Sauron had been the enemy of the free people of Middle-Earth. And if he regained the Ring, Frodo knew that life in the Shire as he now knew it would be gone for good. Sighing, he got up and put his hand on Gandalf's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gandalf. We will find it. I do not believe the Enemy has it yet. For if he did, we would have surely known by now." Gandalf sighed and looked up at Frodo. Gandalf's eyes were full of sadness as he remembered earlier times and what had happened then. He prayed that history would not repeat itself.

But, maybe Frodo was right. If Sauron or his servants had the Ring, they would have known by now. Right? He would have known while he had been in Gondor, looking for the way to test whether or not it was truly the One Ring. There was still hope that the Ring had simply been misplaced somehow. Smiling, he placed his hand over Frodo's.

"You are right, Frodo, my boy. There is hope that we may still find it. Come, let us be off. I must call the Council together. And it would be best if we left as soon as possible for Rivendell." Frodo's eyes went wide.

"You're taking me with you?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes. Yes." Gandalf said, now impatient. "The Ring was in your possession. It is only right you come. Now, pack your things quickly. We must be off before dawn." Frodo ran to do as Gandalf had bid.

Meanwhile, Gandalf sat at the table thinking of what was going to have to take place. All of a sudden, he heard a noise at the window. Standing, he made his way slowly to it. Reaching out of the window, he grabbed Samwise Gamgee who apparently had been listening to the whole conversation. Lifting him up, Gandalf threw him onto the table.

"Samwise Gamgee!" Gandalf yelled, bringing Frodo back into the room, a pack slung over his shoulders, which fell to the floor after Frodo saw Sam on the table and Gandalf leaning in close. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Nothing, sir. Honest. I was just trimming the hedges, if you get what I mean. Please, sir, don't turn me into anything... unnatural." Sam gulped as Gandalf leaned in close. Despite all that had been happening, Frodo found all this quite amusing.

"Nothing? Sam Gamgee, I think you are lying. Were you eavesdropping?" Gandalf's eyebrow raised half an inch, causing Sam to flinch.

"No, sir. I wasn't dropping no eaves. Honest." Sam paused and drew in a deep breath. "What are you going to do with me?" Gandalf looked over at Frodo, a mischievous smile playing across his lips. A plan was forming in his head. Letting go of Sam, he took a step back.

"I'm not going to do anything with you, Sam Gamgee." Sam sighed loudly and looked very much relieved. "But," Sam flinched. "I think it would be a good idea if you accompanied Frodo and I to Rivendell. I've heard you have always wanted to see the elves. Correct?" Sam nodded his head, too astonished to speak.

"Go pack your things, Sam." Frodo said, smiling at his friend. "We will leave as soon as you are ready." Sam jumped up off the table and ran out the door to do Frodo's bidding.

"Really, Gandalf." Frodo said with a shake of his head. "Did you really have to scare him to death like that? I believe he was just looking after me."

"No, I suppose I didn't have to do that. But, it was quite funny." Standing, Gandalf went to the door to get his hat and his staff. Setting his hat on his head, he looked over at Frodo who was adjusting his cloak. "Are you ready, my boy?" Frodo nodded.

"Yes, Gandalf. Let me get my pack." Walking back into the kitchen, he retrieved the pack he had dropped upon seeing Sam on the table. After getting the pack, he walked over to Gandalf. "Shall we meet Sam on the front walk? Or would you prefer to wait here in the house?"

"We will meet him on the front walk. That way we can set out as quickly as possible." Grabbing his walking stick, Gandalf opened the door and went outside. Frodo followed, securing the door after him.

"Do you really think that the Ring will be found?" Frodo asked, looking up at Gandalf. Gandalf sighed and stared out at the stars.

"I don't know. I do not believe the Enemy has it. But, I can't say for sure." He put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "We must hope, Frodo. We must hope." The two companions remained silent for the next ten minutes, until Sam came running up to them.

"Sorry it took me so long. My Gaffer was wondering what was going on. So, I had to explain it to him as best as I could." Sam hoisted his pack onto his shoulders. 'Shall we be off? I am excited about seeing the elves."

"Yes, let us go." Gandalf said. "But, quietly. No one must know of our leaving until morning. We will take all the back roads, through forests and fields. Never the roads, though. That's where the Servants of the Dark Lord will be looking." So, in silence, the three companions set off for Rivendell. Hoping that an answer to the riddle of where the Ring was would be found there.


	2. Chapter 2: One Among Many

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, please. Thanks. 

A/N: Hi! Here's the second chapter, revised and updated! I hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks.

Chapter 2: One Among Many 

A factory somewhere in modern U.S.A

It felt itself falling. Falling through a black void that was impenetrable. Where was it? Where was it going? Suddenly, it felt itself land in a bin. The surface of which was not very yielding. On a first glance around, it noticed a bunch of shiny golden objects. Just like itself.

It moved its circular body around, hoping to get a look at its new surroundings. What it saw amazed it. A bunch of golden rings like itself lay in the bin. Each was engraved with the Elvish form of the words: _"One Ring to Rule Them All. One Ring to Find Them. One Ring to Bring Then All and in the Darkness Bind Them"_.

The One Ruling Ring was startled. How could there be others like it? It was impossible! Had its Master betrayed it? No. Never. That would never happen. If rings could smile, then this Ring was smiling. All these other rings were inferior to it. Just look at them, it thought triumphantly. Lying around like that, doing nothing and not even thinking. It was obvious to the Ring who was superior: it. The Ring was the Master's special ring. There was no other. Especially not all these puny rings. They did not have its power.

Satisfied with this, the Ring called out to its Master. How shocked it was when it did not receive even a hint of an answer. Something was wrong. Dead wrong. The Ring tried again. Still without success. Where was the Master?

The Ring felt itself starting to move very slowly. What was happening? Curious, it stilled its thoughts for a moment. Maybe it was being taken to its Master. Liking this idea, it waited to see what would happen. It was now moving up a line. Suddenly, a hand reached into the bin and pulled the Ring out.

Here it was. A chance to return to its Master. All it had to do was use its power and this human would succumb to it. Summoning its power, the Ring tried to get the person, who the hand belonged to, to take it. To take it back to its Master. But, to no avail.

The person, a middle-aged woman, took the Ring and attached it to a piece of string. She completely ignored the Ring and what it was trying to do. The Ring then found itself bouncing back and forth on a string. Finally, it hit an object behind it. Turning, the Ring saw it was a long piece of material that it had hit. How odd. Looking at the material again, it noticed the pictures on it. They looked strangely familiar, but the Ring could not place them.

The Ring was now utterly confused. First, it found itself with a bunch of other rings that looked exactly like it. Then, it couldn't feel its Master's presence. And now, it was attached to this string. Could things get any worse?

The woman put the bookmarker, which was what the Ring was attached to, on a conveyer belt. The Ring felt itself moving forward. Again, summoning its powers, it tried to get the woman to take it. The Ring did not succeed.

Up the conveyer belt the Ring went. Ahead of it, it saw other rings attached to strings. These, like itself, were sitting on a strange looking piece of material.

After what seemed like hours to the Ring, another pair of hands picked it up. These belonged to a young man, probably no more than thirty years old. The Ring was placed inside a box after being wrapped in a bubbly sort of material.

Trying its luck again, the Ring called out to this person, hoping for him to take it back to its Master. But like the woman, the man ignored it, for the feeling of enticement to take the Ring wasn't very strong. It seemed to the Ring that it didn't have any power here. No power over these mindless humans, who, if the Ring was where it belonged, would have taken it in a heartbeat.

How? How was this possible? If rings could sigh in frustration, then that was what this Ring would have been doing. Resigning itself to its fate, the Ring decided to wait patiently. It would get back to its Master. At least, it hoped it would.

Sonya reached down into the box full of replica rings from "The Lord of the Rings". Ever since the blockbuster movie had come out, people had been demanding for books, t-shirts, action figures, calendars, bookmarkers, and anything else the people of the world could think of to want. Sighing to herself over this latest fad, she glanced at the ring she was securely tying to the black string.

_How curious._ She thought when she noticed that there were no markings on this ring. _Someone at the manufacturing plant must have accidentally skipped this ring. Oh, well. No problem. I don't think anyone would notice._ She finished tying the string.

A strange sensation washed over her at that moment. She had a thought that she must take this very ring and go deliver it somewhere. How odd. Shrugging her shoulders, the feeling evaporated into the air as she laid the completed bookmarker on the conveyor belt. It must have been something she ate for lunch. That was the only reasonable explanation. Sonya continued about her work, never thinking again of the mysterious ring with no markings.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey Through the Woods

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 2. 

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. My computer broke and it took forever to fix it. But, my parents got me a laptop, so now updates should be more frequent. I am going to Greece for a month so there won't be any updates during that time. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Review, please!

Chapter 3: Journey Through the Woods 

"Keep up, Samwise." Gandalf called over his shoulder to a struggling Sam. Sam adjusted his pack and muttered darkly under his breath. They had been traveling non-stop for a little over three weeks. Sam and Frodo were both exhausted from the effort. Gandalf was pushing them to the max.

"Can't we take a break?" Sam called to Gandalf, as he reached over to help Frodo up the small hill. "Mr. Frodo is very tired and he needs a bit of rest." Sam gave Gandalf his best pleading eyes. They were in a small forest and had just come to a clearing. Soft grass grew in-between the trees and in the clearing. It was a very inviting place to rest.

"I'm fine, Sam." Frodo said, forcing a smile. "We can keep going if that is what Gandalf sees fit to do." Gandalf turned and faced the hobbits. Frodo was leaning against a tree on the outside ring of the clearing. Sam was looking at him with concern in his eyes. Gandalf studied them. Dirt smudges were on their faces and it was obvious that they had been struggling to keep up with him for the past few days.

Gandalf sighed. He didn't want to stop. After reaching Bree, he had left the hobbits at the Prancing Pony, under the careful eye of Aragorn, the leader of the rangers. Of course the hobbits hadn't known they were being watched. Gandalf had gone out to gather information. What he had found disturbed him. Creatures garbed like black riders had ridden through Bree on their way to the Shire. Frodo, Sam, and he had just missed them by a couple of days. Gandalf knew that they had to be agents of Sauron. Although relieved that Sauron was still searching for the Ring, meaning he didn't have it, Gandalf had been worried for Frodo's safety. Going back to the inn, Gandalf had sent Aragorn ahead to Rivendell with a message for Elrond to gather a council together. The next morning, he had set out with Frodo and Sam. Gandalf knew he had pushed them, but if those riders found them, who knew what would happen. Sighing again, Gandalf gave in to Sam's wishes.

"All right, Sam. You have two hours to rest. That is all we can spare. We need to keep moving after that. We are only about a day's walk from Rivendell." Frodo and Sam both sighed in relief, letting their packs fall onto the soft ground. Sam immediately began digging through his pack, looking for the blankets and some food. Rubbing his aching muscles, Frodo look at Gandalf.

"Thank you. What are you going to be doing while we rest for two hours? Will you rest also?" Gandalf shook his head.

"No, my boy, I will not rest. I want to have a look around these woods." He looked around at the trees, clearly puzzled. "There are usually birds here, even during this time of year. Yet, all is quiet. I want to find out why." Taking a few steps forward, he turned to face the hobbits again.

"Stay in this spot until I return." He commanded, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Do not start a fire for any reason. It is quite warm. You will be fine without one." The hobbits nodded their heads. Gandalf looked at them, trying to judge how sincere they were being. He had a weird feeling that some

other hobbits, in some other time, had started a fire and terrible things had happened because of it. But, he couldn't figure out if that was true or not. Or if his mind was just playing tricks on him. Nodding, he strode off into the woods.

"Well, he's in a good mood, all right. No fire? Why, you can't cook if you don't have a fire." Sam remarked, handing Frodo a blanket that he had pulled out from his pack.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm not really hungry. I've been feeling strange since this whole thing started. Like things aren't as they are supposed to be." Frodo shook his head. "But, Gandalf is right. It is strangely quiet around here. Where are all the birds?" Frodo looked around. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know, Mr. Frodo? I'm just a gardener. And besides, it doesn't really matter. We won't be here for very long. You need your rest. Come and have a little shut-eye, Mr. Frodo. I'll keep watch to make sure no one bothers you."

"Thanks, Sam." Frodo laid down next to where Sam was standing and pulled the blanket over himself. Within a few minutes, he was sound asleep. Sam sat down and started his watch. Two minutes later, he was also asleep.

Gandalf strode restlessly through the woods. It was all so quiet and still, as if the earth was waiting for something big to happen. So still. It shouldn't have been this way. Where were the birds? Where were the other animals that inhabited these woods? He hadn't felt silence like this since they had passed Weathertop. He grumbled to himself.

Looking up, he saw a faint glimmer of something between two trees. Curious, he moved toward it. The object was stretched out between the two trees and was rippling, like waves upon a beach. It was transparent and he could see the rest of the forest through it.

Stepping up to it, Gandalf hesitated. He did not know what this strange thing was. It could be some trick of the Enemy, but he doubted that. Taking his staff, he gently touched the rippling object with the tip of it. The end of the staff disappeared into the object.

Gandalf jumped back in surprise, letting his staff fall to the ground. The staff was lying where it had fallen, its end still missing through the object. Composing himself, Gandalf reached down and picked up his staff. Pulling the staff, the end which had disappeared now reappeared as it came out of the object. He wondered about this strange thing. Sticking the staff back in, he tried this twice, with the same results. His staff would disappear when placed in the object, but reappear once he pulled it out. Gasping, revelation dawned on him.

"Oh, my." He whispered. He knew what this strange object was. He had never seen one, but he had read about it once in one of Saruman's books. It was an object which only the Valar could understand. Turning, he ran back to the clearing where he had left Sam and Frodo. They must get to Rivendell and soon. Gandalf now thought he knew what had become of the One Ring.


	4. Chapter 4: A Trade of Rings

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 3. 

A/N: Two in one day. Man, aren't you guys special? Enjoy!

Chapter 4: A Trade of Rings 

Oriana squirmed her way through the crowds, trying not to bump people as she made her way to the cash register where her mother and brother were standing. Her petite form wove in and around the many people, who looked at her in disapproval when she bumped them. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, Oriana made it to where her family was waiting.

"Got it!" She exclaimed proudly, holding up the bookmarker. On it was a picture of Frodo, her favorite Lord of the Rings character. Securely attached to the end of the bookmarker, by a piece of string, was a replica of the One Ring.

"Good job." Her brother, Kyle, said sarcastically. "Now we can finally check out and get out of here." Oriana stuck her tongue out at him. Kyle quickly followed suite.

"Stop it you two." Their mother, J' Nenel Whitely, said sharply to her two children. "This is no place for this sort of behavior. I expect better from you two." Oriana promptly placed her tongue back in her mouth and smiled sweetly. Her brother took a second longer and only replaced his tongue when his mother gave him a stern glare that left no room for arguing.

"Sorry." Oriana apologized, tucking a loose strand of raven black hair behind her ear. At five feet one inch, she was considered short for a seventeen-year-old. Her emerald green eyes contrasted sharply with her black hair and tanned skin. There were some that might have considered her pretty, even beautiful. Oriana thought of herself as an ugly duckling, though. A really ugly duckling. And her name never helped. Her parents were both astronomers, so they had decided to name their only daughter after the constellation Orion. Oriana wished she could just have a normal name like all the other teenagers she knew. Heck, even her brother had a normal name. She sighed.

"What took you so long?" Her brother asked, fingering the string on his Ringwraith bookmarker. Before she could answer, the lined moved forward. They all took half a step to stay in line. Mrs. Whitely tapped her foot, glancing around impatiently.

"All the other bookmarkers didn't have rings. People are so inconsiderate nowadays that they take the rings but leave the bookmarkers behind. But, I finally found one that has a ring." She smiled. Ever since reading the "Lord of the Rings" as a child, she had been hooked. Now, with the "Fellowship of the Ring" out in theaters, she wanted as much of the movie stuff as she could find and buy.

Another five minutes passed before they reached the cash register. Paying for the two bookmarkers, Oriana and her family made their way out of the mall. Being a Saturday, the mall was pretty crowded. Swarms of people rushed in and out of stores, hoping for good deals.

They made it through the mad rush of people and got into the car. Oriana, after buckling, took the bookmarker out of the bag and looked at it. Frodo had always been her favorite character. She admired his bravery and his persistence even in the worst of times. She thought they had done a great job casting Elijah Woods as Frodo. Smiling, she took the ring off the string and put it on her finger.

The ride home was uneventful, but as soon as they pulled into the driveway, Oriana's brother gave a cry of disappointment. Holding up his bookmarker, he cried out.

"Look!" He pointed to the ring on bookmarker. "This ring doesn't have any of the markings. How can it be the One Ring without any markings? They really messed up on it." Pouting, he threw the bookmarker onto the seat next to him.

"Kyle!" Mrs. Whitely reprimanded. "Don't throw your belongings like they are pieces of trash. Do you want to break them?" Her question went on unanswered.

"But, Mom." He complained. "I wanted a ring with the elvish markings on it. Not some messed up ring."

"May I see it?" Oriana asked. Kyle nodded. Picking up the discarded bookmarker, he handed it to his sister. Oriana studied the ring attached to the bookmarker. Her brother was right. It didn't have any markings on it at all. Not even a dent. Looking at it, she found that it was slightly heavier than the ring she was wearing on her finger. And it was smoother. She felt troubled by this. Why, she didn't know. She figured it was her over active imagination at work again.

"I propose a trade." She said, smiling back at her brother. "You can have my ring if I can have yours. Deal?"

"Deal!" Kyle said quickly. The idea of getting a "real" ring was too tempting not to accept. Oriana took her ring of her finger and handed it to Kyle. After removing the other ring from the bookmarker, she handed the Ringwraith bookmarker back to her brother, who was grinning like a mad man.

"Thanks, Sis. You're the greatest." Kyle said as he got out of the car. Her mom smiled, as if to say Oriana had done the right and unselfish thing. Soon, Oriana was the only one left in the car.

Fingering the ring, she studied it. It was so much heavier than the other ring. But this was an observation she had already made. She sighed. Putting the ring on, she got out of the car. Something about this ring was just not right. That much she knew.


	5. Chapter 5: The Door the Valar Forgot To ...

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 4.

A/N: My goal before I leave for Greece is to finish this fanfic. Will I do it? Who knows? Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter and forgive all grammar errors. I haven't learned yet how to hook this computer up to the printer so I can't give a copy to my beta reader. Please read, enjoy, and, most importantly, review!

**Chapter 5: The Door the Valar Forgot To Close**

Gandalf squirmed in his seat, wishing the council would proceed quickly. Upon arriving two days ago in Rivendell, he had immediately gone to Elrond and explained what he believed had happened to the One Ring. Elrond had been stunned, though Gandalf couldn't tell if it was because he believed him or if Elrond was just shocked that Gandalf would dare mention such a possibility. After all, the portals had all been closed up many years ago according to the ancient books in Saruman's library.

"Are you sure this is what has happened?" Elrond had questioned. "All the ancient books state that the portals were closed after Morgoth rebelled against the Valar. Not one of them remained open. How can you be sure this is what you saw, Gandalf?"

"It looked like an exact replica from one of Saruman's books. It also acted like one: I put the tip of my staff into it which disappeared but did not reappear on the other side of the trees. It only reappeared once I pulled it out. I did this quite a few times so I'm sure I wasn't just seeing things." Elrond had sighed and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Then what are we to do?"

"I know you called some of the leaders of the free peoples of Middle Earth together a few weeks ago. Once they are all here, we must have a council. Together we will decide what is to be done."

And so that is what had happened. Now two days later, here Gandalf sat listening to Elrond introduce everyone. Personally, Gandalf would have preferred to skip this formality. They did have very pressing matters to discuss. He scanned the crowd of people. There was Legolas of Mirkwood, here in his father's place. And Gimli, son of Gloin was there as well. How wonderful to see the dwarf again. Frodo and Sam were also present since the ring had been in Frodo's belongings before disappearing through the portal. Gandalf then made a startling discovery. Saruman was not there. _Odd_. Gandalf thought. He should be here. Unfortunately, Gandalf did not get to ponder about his superior's absence for Elrond was calling for him to speak.

"Tell us what you have discovered, Gandalf." Elrond said, sitting down. The council leaned forward to here what the wizard had to say.

"I have made a discovery, as Lord Elrond has said." Gandalf stood slowly. He always spoke best when he was standing and pacing. "When I was in the Shire a little over three weeks ago, I found that the ring Frodo Baggins owned had disappeared. I've come to the conclusion that this ring was in fact the One Ring of Sauron." Everyone gasped.

"The One Ring?" A dwarf dressed in slightly run down mail questioned. "How? It was lost over two thousand years ago. Destroyed, if you ask me."

"No, Gimli, it was not destroyed. The Ring was merely lost. And now it has been found. Unfortunately, it has again disappeared."

"You lost it?" A voice cried.

"No!" Gandalf nearly shouted. "I did not loose it. I would never have lost such a valuable and powerful object. I know where it is. But, first, a little history lesson." Some one groaned. Gandalf ignored him. "During the time of the creation of the world, the Valar not only made Middle Earth, but many other different worlds. Their songs carried through to these dimensions and whole new worlds were made separate from our own. Now, the Valar wanted to travel to these places. So they created portals to these other realms. At any time they wished, they or someone else could go through a portal and go visit these worlds. But, alas, Morgoth turned evil and started a war against the Valar. In an effort to keep his evil from spreading to the other worlds, the Valar closed the portals. No more could they or anyone else jump from world to world. Each world was now a separate entity of its own."

"What has this got to do with the One Ring?" A tall Gondorian man asked. "I came here to find the answer to the riddle that has been haunting me in my dreams. You have now answered it: for the answer is the One Ring. But, where is it? And what do these portal things have to do with it?"

"The One Ring has fallen into one of these portals." Gandalf's voice carried loud and strong over the silence that followed his announcement of the location of the One Ring. "Not all the portals were destroyed. One remains and it seems to be jumping from place to place. Three weeks ago it was in Bag End. Two days ago, it was stretched between two trees on the edge of Rivendell. I suggest we send someone into the portal to retrieve the Ring."

"But, Gandalf." Elrond asked. "Is in it dangerous to send someone in there? None of us knows where the portal will lead to and there could be dangerous things roaming through those worlds."

"It is actually quite safe. The Valar made no worlds where bad things roam. All the worlds are as beautiful and pure as Middle Earth was before Morgoth. Now then, who will volunteer to go fetch the Ring?"

"I will." A tall, stately elf stood. His hair fell to about the middle of his back and was a bright blonde. His eyes seemed the meet everyone's gaze at once. "I will go fetch back the Ring. I am not afraid of this portal or where it leads."

"You fetch the Ring?" Gimli shouted, standing up. "I will never let an elf go get this Ring. It is of far too much importance."

Then came a very long argument. None of the dwarves believed an elf should go get the Ring. And none of the elves believed a dwarf should fetch it. Gandalf and Elrond tried to stop this petty battle, but without success. Their shouts just added to the noise and confusion. Soon, the men were involved as well, arguing that since the Ring belonged by right to Isildur, they should go get it. One small, tiny voice stopped the argument short.

"I will fetch the Ring." Gandalf turned slowly to see where Frodo stood. "I will go through the portal to find the Ring." Gandalf walked over and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"This is a very brave thing you volunteer to do, young hobbit." Elrond said. "But, the task you shall have. You will not go alone, however. Since this threat belongs to all the peoples of Middle Earth, all the peoples will accompany you. For the dwarves I choose Gimli, son of Gloin." Gimli sent a smug look toward the elves. "For the elves, I choose Legolas of Mirkwood." Here Gimli's face fell and Legolas smiled. "For the men, I choose Strider, a ranger from the north. Each of you has a choice, though, whether or not you will accompany Frodo." All leaned forward to hear whether or not they chose to go.

"By either sword or life, I will protect you and go with you. You have my sword." Strider said, kneeling in front of Frodo and taking his hand.

"And you have my axe." Gimli responded, stepping forward.

"You have also my bow." Legolas joined Gimli and Strider by Frodo. The four stood there, solemn looks on their faces.

"Good." Elrond said. "Now come. We have much to prepare for. The portal may move at any time so you will need to leave as soon as possible. Let us go make all the arrangements. The council is now over. All who wish may return home or stay here until the seekers of the Ring have returned." With that, he, Gandalf, Frodo, Strider, Gimli, and Legolas left the council room. The rest of the people soon left to their separate rooms, leaving only one small hobbit, who felt very out of place.


	6. Chapter 6: A Wraith

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 5.

A/N: Next chapter is here! I hope you like it. I'm guessing they'll be only about five more chapters left. But, we will see. Please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks.

**Chapter 6: A Wraith **

Oriana opened the door to her house and bounded up the stairs. She carefully cupped her right hand under her left hand to keep the ring she wore from falling off. Never before had she seen a bookmarker ring this big! She had purchased a Gandalf bookmarker a few weeks back and the ring on it had just fit on her pinky. This strange ring with no markings was too big to fit even on her thumb. She raced up the stairs into her room. Dropping all her packages on the floor, she flopped on the bed.

The ring fell off her thumb and landed with a thump on the bed. She studied it. This ring seemed to be sending the oddest sensations through her. If she hadn't known better, she could swear that this ring wasn't an ordinary ring; that it was the One Ring of Sauron. Oriana laughed at herself. The One Ring? Who would she be kidding? That was merely the fantasy of girl who had an overactive imagination. She picked up the ring and put it on her desk.

Bustling around the room, she put away the various other things she had purchased: two new books, a Legolas action figure, and some birthday presents for her dad. His birthday was in a few weeks and being the Trekkie that he was, she had bought him a few Star Trek books. Even as she did all this, her mind kept going back to the ring sitting on the desk. Finally, she could handle it no longer.

Walking over to the desk, she picked the ring up and studied it. There was nothing special about it. She must be getting paranoid or something. Stupid imagination. She thought glumly. Oriana was about to put the ring down, when it suddenly seemed to grow smaller in her hand. Giving a small scream, the ring fell from her hands onto the floor. Its landing made the floor shake.

"Oriana"! Her mom shouted from downstairs. "Are you okay up there? What did you drop?"

"Nothing, Mom. I just fell. That's all." She hated lying, but how was she to explain that the crash had come from a ring? Her mom would have thought she was lying then.

"Okay. Please be careful. The last thing I need is for you to get hurt. Whenever you're done upstairs, please come help me with dinner. Kyle went out to play with some friends."

"All right." Oriana called back. "Be down in a second." It figured Kyle would disappear on his day to help Mom with dinner. And, like normal, her mom wouldn't go after him, but just get Oriana to help. Her mom said she needed to be the one cooking because she would have a family one day. Sure, if I ever find a boy that actually likes me. Oriana shook her head. Picking the ring up, she slipped it onto her ring finger. It actually fit. Something was definitely not right with this ring. She'd have to figure it all out later, though. Right now, uncooked dinner was calling her name. Sighing, she ran downstairs.

J'Nenel Whitely was just picking up her best ceramic pot for the stew she was cooking for dinner. She could hear Oriana bounding down the steps. That was never good. Oriana always walked stealthily unless she was angry. J'Nenel figured her daughter was upset about having to cook dinner instead of Kyle. Well, it couldn't be helped. After all, Oriana was going to be the cook of her own house someday. She better learn now how to do it properly. J'Nenel turned to face the door just as Oriana walked in.

The ceramic pot fell to the floor with a loud crash of shattering pottery. J'Nenel's face went about as white as the whitest snow. An unspoken scream was in her mouth. Oriana looked at her mother with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong, Mom? Are you okay?" J'Nenel couldn't speak. Her daughter stood before her, but not as she should be. Oriana, instead of being a solid human being dressed in a blue shirt and faded jeans, was a pale white. Her body seemed to be moving for no apparent reason. Oriana looked like a wraith from that Lord of the Ring movie. Oriana took a step toward her mom.

"Don't come near me"! J'Nenel shouted. Fear. An overwhelming fear was spreading through her body. "Go to the bathroom and look at yourself." She commanded. J'Nenel feared she would be sick if her daughter stayed in the same room with her any longer.

"Why, Mom? What is wrong?" Oriana took another step forward.

"Just do as I say, Oriana. Go look at yourself." Oriana turned and fled through the door. J'Nenel slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

Racing up the stairs, Oriana ran into the bathroom. She had no idea what had made her mother so agitated. Maybe the world's biggest zit was growing on her nose. No, that couldn't be it. Her mom had looked afraid. But, afraid of what? Not her own daughter? Right? The lights flooded on in the bathroom. Oriana looked into the bathroom mirror.

And screamed. Her body was a pale white and it was moving like a ghost. She stared at herself. This would explain why her mom had looked so scared. She looked like a ghost. How? How was this possible? Oriana wasn't on any medication, so drugs were not the problem. Could allergies cause this? No, nothing she had read said that. Suddenly, her eyes fell on the ring on her finger. What if it was this ring? Without hesitation, she yanked the ring off.

Before her very eyes, her body returned back to normal. She was no longer pale or moving. She looked like an ordinary girl. Carefully, she placed the ring back on her finger. Her body turned pale again. Oriana took the ring off. Her body returned to normal. It was the ring. With a gasp she realized the ring had to be the One Ring of Sauron. What other ring in all the world or books of literature could make wraiths besides Sauron's ring? There, of course, was only one way to find out.

Running downstairs, she went into the living room. As she expected, the fire was burning bright and cheerful in the fireplace. Without a second's hesitation, she cast the ring into the fire. Oriana waited a couple of minutes. Grabbing the fire thongs, she stuck them into the fire and extracted the ring. Theory stated that if this was the One Ring, it would still be cool to the touch. Oriana dropped the ring into her hand. It was still cool. She held it up in the light to see if any markings would appear. Sure enough, elvish markings appeared stating in modern English: "One Ring to Rule Them All. One Ring to Find Them. One Ring to Bring Them All And in the Darkness Bind Them."

A family gathering was called once Oriana's dad, Matt Whitely, walked in the door. Kyle was found at the neighbor's house. Oriana had found some smelling salts and woken her mother up. Now the family sat around the dinning room table discussing how the Ring had gotten there and what they were to do about it. Oriana had already demonstrated what the Ring did to her when it was put on and she had also thrown it in the fire so that the markings reappeared. Her parents and brother were all convinced that it was truly the One Ring from The Lord of the Ring books.

"So, if this is really the One Ring, how did it get here? I mean, Sauron is a mythical character from a book written nearly forty years ago. His ring couldn't possibly exist. Right?" Mr. Whitely asked, looking over at all his family. That was the only loophole in Oriana's theory. The One Ring was from a book; not reality. So, how could they know for sure that this was actually the real One Ring and not some trick by the makers of the bookmarkers?

"I think I know how it's possible." Kyle said sheepishly. He had been very quiet since the start of the conversation. "Dimensional portals. I read about them once in a science magazine. Scientists believe that there are portals out there to other worlds. Theoretically, you can jump through one into any world you want. Of course, this is all just theory. But, it could explain the appearance of this Ring. It somehow fell into a portal and the portal opened up here in our world." The rest of the family just stared at Kyle.

"When do you ever read science magazines?" Oriana asked.

"I read one while I was at a book store a while back. It was pretty interesting."

"Oh, okay. So now we have a theory as to how the Ring got here. But, what are we to do about it now? I mean, are we supposed to go find this portal?"

"Yes, I guess that's what we have to do." Mr. Whitely said. "We have to go find this supposed portal and toss this Ring back in there. It's crazy and I can't believe I'm agreeing to it, but that's what we have to do."

"Why can't we just go the authorities? Like the police? This does seem too big for just us to handle." Mrs. Whitely said.

"Do you think they would believe us?" Oriana asked. "I mean, we are talking about a fictional ring that should never exist and a portal theory that has never been proved."

"You have a point, sweety. I guess it's off to find this portal. Oriana, where was the bookmarker made?" Oriana looked at the bookmarker she had brought from downstairs.

"It was made in Yellow Springs, Ohio."

"Okay. To Yellow Spring, Ohio here we come!" Mr. Whitely shouted.

Two hours later, the family was all packed up and heading for Yellow Springs. They expected to get there sometime around 12:00 the next afternoon. Hopefully, at that the manufacturing place, they would find this mythical portal.


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Member

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 6.

A/N: For all of you, who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter, my apologies and thanks. I've been busy and college has started. Time is not being too kind to me. But, I believe I have found time to get a few chapters done and I hope to finish the story. Now, without further comments, may I present the continuation of Little Ring Lost.

**Chapter 7: The Unexpected Member**

Samwise Gamgee felt as out of place as a fish in the air. He wasn't included in the briefing Elrond gave to Frodo, Strider, Legolas, and Gimli. In fact, he wasn't included in anything. Sam spent most of his time wandering around and wishing he was a man or elf so that people would not be able to ignore him. He felt it unfair that he was not to accompany Frodo through the portal. After all, he thought, Gandalf picked me to come with him this far. Why should I be left out now?

The next two days dragged on slowly. Provisions were made ready for the travelers and advice was given to them from some of the most respected Elves. At the beginning of the third day, the travelers were ready to head to the outskirts of Rivendell where the portal was to be found. It would be a day walk and only the most important elves would accompany them to the spot. This included Elrond and Glorfindel, as well as Gandalf.

Sam had asked if he could go with them to the portal at least, but he had been told that he could not due to the danger.

"You must stay here, Sam." Gandalf had said. "Elrond will see to it that you get safe passage to the Shire. Though, I warn you, do not mention the name of Baggins to anyone. If asked about Frodo, reply that you know not where he is or what his plans are."

"All right, Gandalf, sir. I'll do whatever you want." Sam now wished he could take that back. He wanted to go with Mr. Frodo more than anything. He hadn't even been given a chance to say good-bye to him. An elf had told him that all were too busy for such small things as good-byes. Sam knew that the elf wasn't trying to be mean, but it had hurt none the less. Oh, if only he could go with Mr. Frodo.

As Sam stood around watching, he noticed Strider talking to an elfin woman of great beauty. They were having an argument it seemed. He watched as Strider handed back to her a necklace of some sort. She adamantly refused and shoved it back into his hands. Sam would have continued to watch, for the spectacle was interesting and he was trying to make sense of it, but Gandalf and Elrond appeared from inside the house. Strider moved away from the lady elf.

"I have good news, my friends." Gandalf said with a smile. Sam noticed that he carried a pack in his hands.

"What is it, Gandalf? Did Elrond agree to your coming along?" Frodo asked, his eyes alight with hope.

"Indeed, my boy, he did. I will be your unofficial guide through the portal and whatever it may bring. Elrond agreed that it would be wise to send someone who knew at least something about these devices. And I am just the person, since my superior in this area is not here." A shadow crossed over his eyes and Sam wondered what memory was playing through his mind.

"Come, let us be off." Legolas exclaimed. The company of about ten started to move off. None of the company was on horses, save Elrond and a few other high elves. Horses would be of no use on the other side of the portal, even if they could get them to walk through it. Sam made his decision. Stepping quietly from the shadows, Sam followed in the wake of the others. None noticed him because, being a hobbit, he could walk on silent feet and not be heard by anyone. Besides, none of them were expecting him to disobey Gandalf and come.

Sam smiled to himself. "Well, you've done it, Samwise Gamgee. Off on an adventure. Gandalf would skin you alive if he knew you were here." Yet, despite that fact, he was happy he was following them.

A dreary day passed. Sam was happy that Gandalf had pushed him and Frodo on their way to Rivendell or else he would have not been able to keep up with the company. They were walking and riding at a very fast pace. Sam thought he might fall over soon, despite it all. It was hard for a little hobbit to keep up with long-legged men and elves. Though, he noticed that Frodo was doing a pretty good job of it, probably because he was with Gandalf. The two of them were leaning in close and talking.

As Sam walked, he noticed that the animal noises were slowing dwindling away. How odd, he thought. It must have something to do with the portal. Soon, there was nothing to be heard except the company's feet moving along the earth. All talking had ceased. Five minutes later, Gandalf called for a halt. The sun was slowly going down in the west. Sam dashed behind a tree to avoid being seen.

"Up there." Gandalf pointed his finger in the direction of a clump of trees. Sam looked and could see a slight glimmer through the trees. "That is where the portal is. Thank the Valor it hasn't moved from this spot. We don't have much time." The elves riding on horses disembarked and tied their mounts to the trees. Words of reassurance were whispered to them. The company moved forward, toward the glimmer. Sam followed at a distance.

They came within a few feet of the trees and the portal. The portal glimmered and shifted around. It seemed to be a live beast, wiggling about it an erratic pattern. Gandalf and Elrond stepped toward it. Elrond turned and addressed the crowd of elves, man, dwarf, and hobbits.

"This is the last step. None of you have to go through this portal save Frodo alone because he is now the Ring-Finder. Are you all still of one accord to go through?" The five members of the quest nodded their heads solemnly. "Very well. Gandalf shall lead and help you with whatever you may find on the other side. I pray to the Valor you will have a safe journey and that your quest will be successful." Elrond stepped away from the trees.

"Come, Frodo." Gandalf beckoned. "It is time."

Sam watched as Frodo stepped toward Gandalf and with him leading the way, they both stepped between the trees. They disappeared with not even a sound. Sam gaped. He couldn't believe it. He had thought that what Gandalf had said was all a big joke. It was shocking to see what actually happened when one walked through.

"I wonder what my Gaffer would have to say about that." Sam whispered quietly to himself. "He'd never believe it."

Legolas, Gimli, and Strider all looked at each other. They slowly walked up to the trees. With one deep breath, they all plunged into the portal. They were gone; all five of them, maybe never to return.

"And so the quest of the Ring begins." Elrond said. He and the elves gathered there turned to leave. Sam couldn't stand it. He knew he must go with Frodo. His heart compelled him. Jumping from behind the tree, he raced through to group of elves.

"I'm coming, Mr. Frodo!" He cried. The elves jumped in surprise and one of them (Sam later thought it was Glorfindel) made a move to grab Sam's arm. He wasn't fast enough. Sam dodged the hand and jumped into the portal. Without even a sound, he vanished like the five people before him.


	8. Chapter 8: A Dumb Conclusion and AN

Chapter 8: A Dumb Conclusion and Author's Note

"And they all lived happily ever after."

This story is officially closed because I ran out of ideas. Sorry, everyone. If inspiration hits, I will continue. But don't count on that happening. Sorry. Thanks.

Alia G. L.


End file.
